


Heat

by Annekke



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annekke/pseuds/Annekke
Summary: Pyp and Grenn sleep together the night before the wildlings attack the wall.





	Heat

Pyp clutched the black fur tighter, pulling it around his hunched, aching shoulders. He felt like he hadn’t been warm in years, the ice was right on his bones and candle, burning on the barrel beside his bed, did nothing to help.

The cold was making him bitter and his thoughts turned to Grenn, he was late, maybe by a few minutes only but late nonetheless. Pyp listened to the wind whistling through the cracks and holes in the room, the shutters on the windows rattling gently.

North was no place for the living. Pyp thought to himself as he pulled his coat closer to his skin. Gritting his teeth and watching the candle flicker. It felt like hours before he heard the thudding and creaking of heavy boots on the old wooden floor.

Grenn’s ginger head came round the door, sullen looking, as all northerners are. Brightening just slightly as his green eyes found Pyp’s, who averted his own almost immediately, blushing.

“Sorry.” Grenn said, bolting the door behind him.

The straw mattress made a soft thud as Grenn sat and Pyp could almost feel the heat radiating from Grenn’s large form. He looked up to Grenn’s calm face, a small smile under the ginger beard as Grenn pulled away his coat.

It was this moment they hated the most, the removal of clothes, the exposing of skin to icy air. Pyp moved closer, trying to feel as much heat as possible from Grenn. He closed his eyes as Grenn’s hands ran over his arms and wrapped around his shoulder, so he could just _feel_ the warmth.

”Pypar.” Grenn whispered and pressed their lips together. Pyp felt the warmth and hummed, his hands reaching out to clutch Grenn’s face as he pressed their faces roughly together.

They fell back, on the straw mattress, Grenn pulling apart the leather belt and the clasps of Pyp’s uniform. Pyp did the same, until they could touch each others skin and Pyp could feel that heat, hidden beneath all the layers.

Their coats and the fur blankets were pulled over their bodies and they pulled each other close, hands grasping at each other’s hot flesh. Mouths together, tongues entwined, Pyp’s fingers curled in Grenn’s hair.

The pot of grease lay beneath the bed and Grenn coated his fingers with it, rubbing it gently to Pyp whose brown eyes watched Grenn’s face with such a soft expression it was as if he was barely in this world.

Grenn rolled Pyp until his back, tugging the blankets to cover them completely, palms running up and down the man’s thighs, relaxing him till Grenn could enter with just a hum from Pyp. Whose arms were wrapped fiercely tight around Grenn’s shoulders.

The men kissed deeply as Grenn buried himself, down the shaft to the hilt. There was a pause as Pyp became used to the feeling and the ache lessened. Grenn’s lips bit and kissed Pyp’s neck while he waited for the man to let him move.

”Move.” Pyp whispered into Grenn’s ear, his groin practically buzzing.

Grenn thrust and Pyp moaned, the heat built beneath the blankets, friction and sweat coming together between them. Pyp spoke Grenn’s name, over and over, calling out to him and drawing him out.

Pyp pressed his face to Grenn’s shoulder as his body came undone and clutched his fingers deep into Grenn’s skin. Soon Grenn split himself into Pyp with a groan.

It was Pyp’s favoutite moment. Grenn collapsed into Pyp’s arms, spent and panting, and Pyp held him close, looking away into nothing as his mind was consumed with contentment.

Grenn moved moments later, shuffling onto his side, Pyp encircled in his arms with his face pressed to Grenn's chest, his eyes pressed closed.

"Don't die." Pyp said, not opening his eyes. "Please."

"I won't" Grenn's voice was so gruff and Pyp reached his fingers up, curling his fingers in Grenn's scruffy red beard. Wanting to memorise the feeling. "I'll always come back to you. I promise."

"I don't think I could continue living in this place if you weren't here." Pyp whispered. "I thought- When you went north and didn't come back for ages- I thought you were dead, I wanted to die to, at least I had hope for you to come back."

"I won't die. I'll be right on top of the wall. You're the one you need to worry about."

"I'd rather die with you than live without you."

"Stop worrying." Grenn said, his arms tightening around Pyp. "Sing me a song."

With a small, sad nod, Pyp began to sing softly, almost a whisper. His smooth, warm voice seeming to force the wind outside to calm down and let him be heared.

_"My spring was fun and full of life_

_My summer days were thinner_

_My fall was fat and happy_

_And then it was my winter_

 

_It seems like only yesterday_

_I was among the young_

_Just married with a child_

_Our lives had just begun_

 

_But here it is – it’s winter_

_The winter of my life_

_Somehow it got here way too fast_

_My memories are so rife_

 

_So here it is – my winter_

_And I can see the change_

_I’m older and I’m slower_

_And the young now seem so strange_

 

_My spring was fun and full of life_

_My summer days were thinner_

_My fall was fat and happy_

_And now it is my winter"_

 

As the song ended and Pyp's voice faded out, the wind picked up again, howling louder than before as if applauding. Grenn's gentle snoring making Pyp look up to his sleeping face.

**Author's Note:**

> Pyp's song is a poem by Mike Dailey;
> 
> https://www.poetrysoup.com/poem/and_then_it_was_winter_464183


End file.
